


欲火

by neversaychai



Category: lbc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaychai/pseuds/neversaychai





	欲火

整个lbc剧组都知道，林乐杰是洪天逸的弱点，或者说是他的全部。

对于洪天逸来说，林乐杰是他永恒的梦，也是午夜梦回时无法舍弃的原始欲望本身。甚至只要林乐杰想，让洪天逸跪着前行到林乐杰的脚边亲吻他的足洪天逸也会欣然接受。

这种从灵魂深处激发出的渴望并不会随着外表看似可有可无的若即若离所更迭。

好比洪天逸在日本出差的时候林乐杰爬上了别人的背，即使只是被好心的背起拍照而已。对洪天逸而言那就是一场没有硝烟的小型战争。他嫉妒，甚至失控，在大洋的彼端，寒冷的季节甚至不需要御寒的衣物，内心的焦灼已完全将自己燃烧殆尽。

对于粉丝而言看到的只是对话框中仿佛高冷的一句so funny，隐在截图之外的还有洪天逸的无法向众人展示的带有示弱意味的占有欲及只用一句我长得矮呐就化解一切火焰的林乐杰的狡黠。

洪天逸好似痴迷着林乐杰，痴迷着那个永远能让他点燃自己的人。洪天逸表面说着诸如“leading by a man”之类的屁话，实际上洪天逸也许被困在那樽被叫做林乐杰的玻璃迷宫中。他能前行，却永远找不到出口。甚至，无法得知他所前进的道路在林乐杰的哪一寸肌肤之上，甚至，无法得知自己是否已经靠近了林乐杰的心。

其实众人皆不知，林乐杰喜欢绝对的主导权。甚至对于情事，林乐杰也必须掌握着全部，无论是进入的姿势，继续的体位，甚至运动的频率，只要他提，洪天逸便会永远满足着他。洪天逸甚至愿意掏出自己火热的内心，只要林乐杰要。

林乐杰倒是不要洪天逸的心，要心来做什么，也不能当白雪公主里的恶毒皇后一口一口慢慢吃掉。林乐杰只是爱在做爱的时候绑着洪天逸的手，甚至洪天逸的火热，慢慢从上而下的让洪天逸进入自己，不让洪天逸触碰，只能看着自己那日益白嫩的肌肤带着樱红慢慢的动着。甚至也会咬着唇，用眼神勾着洪天逸，看着他想要触碰却无法触碰而猩红的双眼嗤笑出声。

洪天逸有时候也会想，林乐杰为何这么恶劣。

而林乐杰也会笑着回答洪天逸，你不就爱我的恶劣吗。

无解。

其实洪天逸时常无法得知林乐杰的内心世界。他不太明白自己谓林乐杰何物。或者说他也时常怀疑林乐杰到底爱不爱自己。但他却有着奇怪的自尊心。或者说，他害怕一旦问出口，林乐杰便会笑着转身离开。这就好似一场爱情游戏，谁先开口说爱谁就输了。只是洪天逸内心早已承认自己永远已经被林乐杰踩在脚下无法翻身。

其实从前的林乐杰并不是这样，甚至他逃避洪天逸的眼神及一切肢体接触。名为恶劣的开关如何被打开并运作起来，没有人知道。只知道从那一天起，他的林乐杰开始在社交平台发布一些惹人联想的照片，说一些诸如“eat me，if you can”之类的骚话。他无法想象林乐杰对着别人说这些话。洪天逸权当林乐杰在与自己调情。当然“他的林乐杰“也只是洪天逸自己的臆想而已。

大家都说时常把爱不爱挂在嘴边十分俗气，洪天逸只是喜欢提他们的婚礼，蓝色主题，在水边，使用看似音乐主题实则歌手名字的歌曲。洪天逸也是矛盾的，他同时也不希望自己的新郎林乐杰被众人看到，他不想给聘礼，想直接带着林乐杰私奔。仿佛偷来的林乐杰就会永远属于他，属于他自己。

他爱在公众场合调侃他和林乐杰的关系，好似一种敬业的营业状态。其实只是一种小心翼翼的试探，他不知道该进行到哪一步让林乐杰心甘情愿的和自己在一起。对于洪天逸而言，林乐杰永远是他想得却未曾完全拥有无法言喻的欲火。

啊，今天谈到了婚礼。

那么明天又该试探一些什么呢？


End file.
